Myosotises
by RedCharmeleon
Summary: In which Blue sets White up for a date with a guy by the name Black. Agencyshipping. Modern AU a.k.a. the whole lot living in NYC.


Wow, I haven't been writing for months, not even for Whit-two or Sapph. Wow. Just...wow. I feel bad *^* So sorry... School's been so hard on me I can't even breathe. I miss my primary school life and my best friends... Welp, enough depressing talk, happy late birthday White and mostly Black! My bbys have grown so much *sniffles* And congrats on your return, Blacky! I'm so happy you're back :D #makeagencyshippingactiveagain2k17 This story sets in NYC, and the restaurant is real (Plat's non-existence nephew doesn't own the restaurant though XD). I didn't wanna get rid of the Japanese honorific, so I left it be. Sorry if the whole lot are OOC.

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokéspe GoKuri aka Mangaquest would be canon. IMMEDIATELY.

* * *

'You WHAT?!' White dropped the lily she was holding. The pure, white, poor flower hit the dirty ground at the newcomers' feet.

'I've set up a date for you, White!' Blue's azure eyes twinkled as their owner took in favourable pleasure seeing the brunette's reaction.

'It's for yer own good, White.' Sapph winked. Ever since she got together with that prissy boy Ruby, the tomboy had been weirder and unbelievably _feminine_. 'Yer always looked so lonely, so we thought yer probably needed a special someone or somethin'.'

'I am not lonely! I'm just busy! The tests that decides whether I'm graduating or not are coming up next week and I need to study!' The university student wailed, abandoning the lily. 'Ask Whit-two if you don't believe me!'

'Oh, I believe you, White, but you're going to that date whether you're busy or not. You've become a lot more tense these past months. Loosen up, sis. I just want you to relax on that date. You may as well be Crys and Plat's sister if you continue to be all "Super Serious Gal".' Blue rolled her eyes.

'Actually, I'm their best friend,' White stated.

Just then, Yellow decided to walk into the flower shop, her son Orange in tow.

'Yellow nee-san!' White turned to her older sister. 'Blue-san and Sapph-san set me up for a blind date!'

To her surprise, the blonde only chuckled.

'Oh I know,' Yellow smiled, holding some orchids in her hand and handing them to her 'helper' to put them away. 'Red and I helped them set you up.'

'Why would you do that to me?!' White screeched. She was lucky there were no innocent costumers around to hear that high pitched scream.

'Because we both think that you need a boyfriend. I mean, come on, White, you're already 20, and you have still have zero romance experience.' Yellow smiled faintly.

'See! Even Yells agrees! You're going to that date whether you like it or not,' Blue cheered.

White groaned.

'You don't have to hook him up, just be friends with him,' Yellow suggested as Orange spluttered a 'Mama, I'm hungry'. 'And this isn't a exactly a blind date, Red knows the fellow.' Yellow took Orange up into her arms and soothed him with 'There, there's and 'Mama'll make you lunch real quick's before turning back to her younger sister. 'Apparently, Black's a bit...wacky, but he's your type.'

'Oh my god, you guys've set me up with a mental hospital ward,' White sighed and gave her two friends death glares before grabbing a sprinkler and going to water the belladonnas.

Blue pretended White hadn't said anything. 'At 5:00pm next Wednesday, your date'll be waiting for you at Grand Central Oyster Bar & Restaurant.'

White gaped at Blue. 'Wednesday?! My test's on Thursday!'

Sapph coughed.

'Ya-will-go.' She said through gritted teeth while her sister had steely glints in her blue eyes.

White wanted to do an obscene gesture, but since Orange was (still) here, and she had already swore once in front of her nephew, she settled down on 'Whatever.'

'That's my girl.'

As White rolled her eyes, another part of Blue's sentence came tumbling back to her. 'Wait. "Grand Central Oyster Bar & Restaurant?" What on Earth, Blue-san! That's, like, one of the most expensive restaurants in New York! And you expect me, an idiotic university student and a part time florist whose boss is her older sister, to afford a meal in that restaurant?'

'Shall I give you your salary this month right this instant?' Yellow shouted from the kitchen above. The house and the flower shop were connected and the walls weren't soundproof, so everyone could hear everything happening in this house/shop immediately.

'I doubt that'll be enough, no thanks,' White shouted back. Blue and Sapph sighed.

'Just order a Coke or Pepsi,then' Sapph grumbled. 'Oh whatever. It's gettin' late and we have to get back home before two or Papa'll slaughter us. Great Auntie's comin' over for lunch, remember?'

'Ahh right. Almost forgot. We'd better get going. Greenie's treating me dinner, and I need hours to get prepared. Hasta la vista, then! See you!'

White was polite enough to utter back a 'bye' as she picked up the almost-forgotten lily up from the dusty floor.

* * *

27-2-20XX (normal is White, italic is Crys and bold is Platinum)

jesus shjdlesk crys plat help (11:23 pm)

29-2-20XX

hello anyone here I need help (3:04 am)

 _what r u doing go back to sleep_ (3:56 am)

crys bless your alive (3:56 am)

 _white it's currently 4 am_ (3:58 am)

i have a date help me (3:58 am)

 _wait what_ (3:59 am)

 **I'm happy for you White** (3:59 am)

 _why r we all awake_ (3:59 am)

 **I could ask you the same thing** (3:59 am)

 _studying. the test is next week, after all._ (3:59 am)

 **Well said** (4:00 am)

i can't study dshcnhelj (4:00 am)

 _bc of nerves?_ (4:00 am)

 **And stress and worry?** (4:00 am)

i love having friends like u guys (4:00 am)

no sarcasm intended (4:00 am)

 **That's a wonderful compliment. I feel honoured** (4:01 am)

 _ha ha. can we go back to the white has a boyfriend topic_ (4:01 am)

just bc i hv a date doesn't mean i hv a boyfriend. according to big sis my date's a psycho (4:01 am)

 **How'd you get yourself a date anyway?** (4:01 am)

 _bet you two cupcakes that its blue's doing_ (4:02 am)

plat we owe crys a cupcake each (4:02 am)

 _yay_ (4:02 am)

 **I can get you ten if you'd like, Crystal** (4:02 am)

 _thanks but no thanks :D_ (4:02 am)

blue barged into the shop wuv sapph this afternoon and told me they secured a date for me (4:03 am)

 **That's a surprise** (4:03 am)

 _^is this sarcasm, platinum?_ (4:03 am)

 **I don't think so** (4:03 am)

anyway they told me my date's gonna meet up wuv me on wed (4:03 am)

 _wow_ (4:04 am)

 **That's the day before the test** (4:04 am)

rip me (4:04 am)

 **Indeed. Where are you two meeting at?** (4:04 am)

THE GRAND CENTRAL OYSTER BAT N RESTAURANT (4:05 am)

*bar (4:05 am)

 **The oysters are good there** (4:05 am)

u been there b4? (4:05 am)

 **My nephew owns that place** (4:05 am)

wtf your nephew (4:06 am)

 **I can contact him for you for a free dinner if you'd like** (4:06 am)

i love u platinum thx so much X333333333 (4:06 am)

 **You're welcome, White. Crystal, you've been awfully quiet. What's wrong?** (4:06 am)

she's asleep isn't she (4:07 am)

 **I suppose she is. She's been** **chatting with her boyfriend previously** (4:07 am)

gold again huh (4:07 am)

 **Yup. Let's chat in the morning then, shall we?** (4:07 am)

its morning now though (4:08 am)

 **Good night, White** (4:08 am)

hello (4:08 am)

plat (4:08 am)

u there? (4:08 am)

forget it (4:09 am)

its morning now (7:12 am)

r u all awake (7:12 am)

 _white are you a vampire_ (9:55 am)

welcome back to the world of the living crys (9:55 am)

 _thx 4 telling me that_ (9:55 am)

 _but i can't chat now_ (9:56 am)

what why :o (9:56 am)

 _bc plat n i need to study_ (9:56 am)

 _u should study too white_ (9:56 am)

I'm helping out at the shop -_- (9:56 am)

 _well rip u_ (9:58 am)

* * *

White sighed as she put her mobile phone down and faced the roses. She wasn't really motivated when it came to studying. She just depended on her good memory. Plus, she had a date next week and she didn't know what to do! For a girl with zero dating experience, it was really nerve-wracking. She couldn't concentrate on anything because of nervousness.

A 'Excuse me, Miss.' snapped her out of her worrisome trance.

'Yes?' White plastered her best fake smile on her face. 'What can I do for you?'

'Er, um, can I get some advice of some sort?' The teenaged boy standing in front of White scratched his head.

White's first reaction was 'What is wrong with you this is a flower shop not a shop for people in need' but White knew that when Yellow found out that she had been chasing their costumers away, then the blonde would be furious at her, so she said, 'Sure, why not?'

The boy relaxed and White took a closer look at him. The boy had messy brown hair and a pair of eyes that complimented his hair colour. White found that it was very easy to get lost in those chocolate brown eyes of his.

'So, um, I have a date with a girl on Wednesday, and I want to give her flowers for a good impression. Do you know or have any flowers that girls like and can last for quite a few days?'

White almost raised her eyebrows. Date? Wednesday? The words sounded suspiciously familiar. White swatted her surprise off and answered in a almost professional way.

'The most popular flower girls like are roses, and the first and second runner ups are orchids and tulips respectively. The lilies and wildflowers aren't bad, though. They can all be sold here.'

The boy looked a bit dizzy. 'That's a lot of flowers to choose from,' he muttered. But then he suddenly snapped back up to face White. 'What flowers would you like, then?'

White was taken aback by his question, but still managed to give her costumer an answer.

'My favourites would be tulips, irises and myosotises.'

'What's your personal favourite out of the three of them?' God, now the boy sounded like a reporter.

'My favourite is myosotis alpestris,' White admitted. 'One of the reasons why I love myosotises is because they mean not to forget the poor and desperate. It also represents faithfulness. Plus, you can only find myosotis alpestris are the state flowers in Alaska, and I've always wanted to go there. But even though myosotises are the state flowers in Alaska, they are actually rare because they only bloom once in two years. Also, myosotises have many different colours that represent different but usually positive meanings. The rarest colour among the three main colours myosotises have would be white, which, unfortunately, is my favourite colour,' White sighed dramatically.

White thought that the boy would be bored, and put on a 'yeah whatever' face, but instead, the boy looked mildly interested.

'I think I've taken a special interest to myosotises after your short speech. Are there any myosotises here, then?' The boy grinned nonchalantly.

'If there were myosotises in this shop, then I would have whisked them off to my room before my sister could complain,' White joked, feeling strange as she did so. White wasn't in the mood to joke lately.

The boy laughed. 'True,' he chuckled. 'I'd have to find myosotises at another shop, then.'

White's jaw almost dropped. She had only mentioned the flowers to him just seconds ago, and now he was going to find them?!

'You don't have to buy myosotises.' White tried to persuade him. 'Girls like roses a lot, probably more than myosotises, and who knows, your date could probably hate myosotises.'

The boy laughed again. 'True. But I'm curious about myosotises now, and I'm dead set on finding 'em. Thanks for your help, erm...'

'White,' White said, dazed. 'My name's White.'

''K. Thanks, White.' The boy flashed her a charming smile and headed out of the shop. Once White was sure that he had disappeared down another street, she groaned and put her face in her hands. Instead of getting a costumer, she had sent the costumer off to a random rival flower shop.

Her life already sucked. It sucked even more after this ordeal.

* * *

'Crys, Plat, you two are lifesavers.'

'We're aware of that, thank you very much.' Crystal smiled back at the brunette. The days had passed quickly and, before White knew it, she had only two hours left to dress herself up before she met up with her mysterious date.

Yellow, who was friendly with White's two best friends, joined the chat about what White should be wearing. Yellow, Crys and Platinum all had dating experiences and White desperately needed their help.

'White doesn't have a lot of fancy dresses.' Yellow frowned. 'From what I remember, the last fancy dress she'd gotten was back in high school.'

'Can't I just wear something causal?' White asked even though she didn't want to wear causally. She was just curious.

'No!' Three voices said at the same time. 'A good impression is important!'

'Blue'd kill you if you wore casual wear, by the way.' Yellow fished out a sparkly blue dress from White's wardrobe. 'You know how angry was when she found out people wear casual clothing to dates. She insists that "dates are important and we should all take them seriously".' The blonde offered the azure dress to her sister, but White shook her head.

'Blue's not my style,' the brunette said.

'I always wear formal clothes when I go on dates with Diamond!' Platinum piped up.

'Of course you do. You have a whole room full of formal clothes, after all,' White said jealously. 'Unlike people who are broke a.k.a. me.'

'Ne, White, do you still have that pink dress you wore in last year's Christmas ball?' Crys asked.

'Crys, that's it! My pink dress! From what I remember, it still fits me!' White jumped up and threw literally all her clothes out from her wardrobe. Crys and Platinum went through a few of White's clothes on White's bed before finding the coral pink dress.

'Put it on, put it on!' Crys ushered. 'You don't have much time left!'

White did as she was told. Once she was done changing, she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

It fit her perfectly. The sleeveless dress wasn't too long nor too short, just above her knees. The fabric was soft and smooth, and a loose ribbon was tied to the dress around the waist spot. Simple, yet elegant.

'You look beautiful in that, White,' Platinum complimented as Yellow snapped a picture of White to post it on Instagram. Crys nodded, agreeing with Platinum's statement, but suddenly frowned.

'It's a bit too simple, is it not?' Crys cocked her head to the right side. 'Ah, I think I know what to do!' And off the azure eyed girl went, leaving behind three flabbergasted women.

'Where's she going?' Yellow stood up. White and Platinum shrugged. 'Dunno, but she's probably going to end up having something creative that is suitable for the situation in her hands,' White said. Platinum then took out a diamond necklace with an opal out of her bag and presented it to White.

'I'll let you borrow the necklace for this night,' Platinum told a wide eyed White. 'I also told the waiters in Grand Central Oyster Bar & Restaurant that the girl who wears this necklace is the one who will have a free dinner along with her date. Please don't lose it.'

'Thank you, Platinum!' White swept the heiress into her embrace. 'I won't lose it, no matter what!'

Yellow was in shock.

'B-but Missy, how would you give something so precious to White just for a mere date?!' Yellow exclaimed.

'She is one of my best friends,' Platinum answered. 'It's a simple answer, really. I wish that the date goes well for you, White.'

White put on the necklace, and her fingers brushed her birthstone. 'Thank you again, Platinum!'

Crys chose that touching moment to burst through the door, a rose in her hands.

'Crys! Where have you been?' White got up from the bed to head towards her friend, her wavy brown locks bouncing. 'And what do you need a rose for?'

The pigtailed girl hushed her friend, and got to work.

'What are you doing?' Platinum enquired curiously.

'Trying to attach this flower to my best friend's dress.' was Crys's answer. 'There. Now it doesn't look plain anymore, does it?'

'No it doesn't.' White shook her head, then checked her old fashioned watch. 'Ahh, I'm going to be late!'

'Good luck,' both Crys and Platinum said. 'Remember to get back before 10!' Called Yellow as White pelted down the stairs in high heels and her Prada bag she bought using her own money just weeks ago.

White checked her watch again. 4:17 pm.

She'd better hurry.

* * *

White got there when it was 5:06 pm. She mentally cursed herself for being late for a date even when she didn't want to come here. The staff there recognised the necklace and let White in immediately.

Thankfully, it looked at if her date wasn't there yet either, so White settled down on a small table in a secluded corner. Ah well, might as well browse some Instagram before he comes.

Just as White finished liking a photo of herself in that coral pink dress she was currently wearing on yellowspecial's, a.k.a. her sister's, account, White looked up from her phone to meet a pair of familiar brown eyes.

The eyes blinked once. Then twice.

'Oi, err, White? Do you remember me?'

Then it dawned on White. 'You're that myosotis costumer! Why are you here?'

'I have a date, don't you remember what I told you?'

'Here? Right in this restaurant?' White questioned.

'Yeah, here. It's just that I don't see a girl sitting alone by herself except for you, so I was sorta wondering if you were my date for today.'

'I guess I am? My friend Blue-san set me up for a date with someone I don't know, so I guess my date's you?'

The boy's eyes lit up.

'Yeah, then I guess I am your date! Blue set me up too!'

'So, um, take a seat.' White gestured towards the chair across to hers, her hand shaking.

The boy sat down. Thinking that she'd better do something before the silence gets awkward, White started.

'How may I call you?' She asked.

'Black. Just Black is fine,' Black said, a goofy grin on his face.

'Nah, I'll call you Black-kun,' White teased. 'Your name "Black" goes well with your suit, by the way.'

Black puffed his cheeks cutely. 'Fine. I'll call you Prez then.'

'What?! Why?'

'Because you look like a boss.'

He really is a bit wacky, White thought as the conversation turned to ordering food. Black was dead impressed that White had a heiress whose nephew owns the restaurant they were currently sitting in as a best friend, and ordered a whole bunch of seafood. White, being the kind person she is, decided to save the poor restaurant from suffering financial trouble because of Black by ordering less food than she intended to on her part.

'Your accent doesn't sound like the locals here,' White commented after the waiter had left.

'That's because I'm not a local.' Black shrugged. 'My mother language isn't, in fact, English.'

'Where'd you come from, then?'

'Spain.'

White gasped.

'I so envy you! I've always wanted to go to Spain!' And off she went, rambling about why she wanted to go to Spain and how awesome life in there would be like while Black gave her the pros and cons of Spain and occasionally correcting her facts about it.

'Why'd you come to New York, anyway?' White asked.

'Ah, that was because Dad had to come to New York for his job and Mum decided to follow Dad and move to here.' Black chuckled. 'It's been eight years, but seriously, my brother and I are still adapting to this cool place!'

'You have a brother?' White was mildly interested.

'Yeah, Sun wouldn't stop teasing me about tonight's date. Cheeky lil' fellow, he is.'

'So he's younger than you?'

'Yeah, by about seven years.'

'I have a older sister. She's older than me by six years. Now that I don't like Yellow nee-san,' White said hastily after seeing Black's puzzled look at her moody tone. 'She's really gentle, has a lot of useful girl talk sessions with me and I love her to death, but I'd like to have a younger sibling.'

'But at least you'd have a job offer from your sister's flower shop after to graduate college. You are a university student, right?' Black asked testily.

'Yup. I don't really wanna work there though. I want to be a director.' was White's reply. She decided not to mention the fact that she has an important test to take the following day to Black.

'Wow, that's ambitious.' Black smirked. 'I want to work in a flower shop, though.'

'Why? Flowers are kinda boring.'

'Have you heard of a type of flower called forget-me-not?'

White's eyes widened. 'Uh huh.'

'When I was like four, I had a best friend. I don't remember a lot, but I remember he eventually moved away. But before he moved away, he gave me a flower as a memento. He told me it was called "forget-me-not" and told me not to forget him. I forgot his name, his face, and the look of the "forget-me-not" though. So I'm searching for a real "forget-me-not" to make up for him. So I'm searching for one. I think I'll be able to recognise the flower when I see it though. I think,' Black added.

'Actually, Black-kun,' White started but was then interrupted by the arrival of the food.

'Wow, they look fresh!' Black exclaimed, looking down at his food. 'This really exceeds my expectations!'

'What'd you expect, sausages?' White smiled at Black's happy expression, the previous topic momentarily forgotten.

Black waved a fork towards her direction threateningly.

'You don't insult sausages in front of me and get away with it,' the chocolate eyed boy said, his tone scary and playful at the same time.

White rolled her eyes. 'Yes, yes, I understand, Mighty King o' Sausages. Now let's eat before you decide which food is better: sausages or oysters.'

Black put a finger under his chin thoughtfully. 'Y'know, I could get used to the title "Mighty King o' Sausages".' He shrugged it off and cramped an enormous oyster into his mouth. White almost flinched due to his table manners.

'You'll always be Black-kun, not some ridiculous "King of Sausages",' White told Black, and ate an oyster delicately.

It tasted godly. The oyster seemed to melt in her mouth and White could almost taste the sea due to its freshness. The brunette closed her eyes so as to enjoy the delicious moment more.

Black was sitting dazed and paralysed across the table, his hand frozen midair.

'Hello, hello, Earth to Black-kun?' White waved her hand in front of his eyes as soon as she opened her eyes.

Black snapped out of his trance, but his misty, dream-like gaze remained.

'It was so good. No other words to describe it other than that,' Black muttered dreamily, his voice muffled. Probably because of those noisy background noises.

White giggled. 'For peasants like you and I, this is really delicious, right?' She winked. Black nodded slowly, but then suddenly jerked up, and he started pouring oysters and prawns and fish into his hole-like mouth.

'Careful,' White said amusingly. 'Don't choke, now.' Her reply was another muffled answer which sounded like 'I won't.' White giggled again and resumed her eating.

'I think I can smell, taste, and see the sea right now...' Black said after he had finished eating literally everything on the menu.

'Don't you dare turn into a fish or an oyster in front of me now.' White put her utensils back on the table elegantly and wiped her mouth with a white napkin.

Black flashed his charming grin at the girl sitting in front of her. 'I'll only turn into an oyster in front of my lil' bro to give him a scare, not in front of such an elegant lady.'

'Aww,' White cooed to hide her blush.

Suddenly, Black averted his gave to White's dress.

'It suits you,' he said nonchalantly. 'The dress, I mean.'

White raised her eyebrows. 'I've been wearing the dress for an hour while sitting in front of you. Did it really take you an hour to realise that you're having a date with a pretty girl?' She joked.

'Well, yeah. I was too absorbed knowing your interesting personality that I didn't realise how beautiful you actually are. Your looks are gorgeous as your soul, your inner self itself.' Black attempted to flirt.

White's blush deepened. No one had complimented about how good her personality was. They had always focused on her good looks and smooth locks of hair.

'Well, thank you. You're smooth,' White complimented. A lot of boys had tried to hit on White, but some of them were stuttering messes. Black was by far the most confident boy trying to flirt with her she'd ever seen.

'Well, thank _you._ ' Black smirked.

'Hit on a lot of girls before?' White asked while trying to ignore the strange feeling growing in the pit of her stomach that had nothing to do with her eating too much.

'Nope, you were my first try.'

'What? You know what? I don't believe you,' White said, surprised, her heart feeling a lot more lighter.

'That hurts.' Black faked a sad look complete with puppy dog eyes.

'How'd you manage to flirt smoothly on your first try, then?'

'Miracles happen. Just kidding,' he chuckled. 'I have a best friend who flirts a lot. So I watched. And learned. He doesn't flirt anymore now, though. He has a girlfriend now.'

'That's supposed to be a good thing, right?'

'Yes, it is. He doesn't stop to hit on every pretty girl who passes him now, which saves a lot of time.'

'I bet it does.'

'Yeah. But back to the topic of your dress.' Black looked at White seriously.

'What?' White asked warily.

'Your... rose has fallen off.'

White glanced at her waist. Sure enough, the rose Crys had tied up for her was barely hanging on the dress.

Black extended a hand towards her waist. White could feel her heart going all 'doki doki' like those cliche romance Japanese anime Blue had fawned over often. The brunette had watched those a few times thanks to Blue.

The teenaged boy plucked the flower off her dress and sniffed it. White frowned.

'I'm not a rose bush!' She exclaimed.

'Really? Because you look like a rose right now. You should've seen the blush on your face.' Black let out a snigger. 'Which reminds me.' He reached for something in his bag and White looked at him curiously.

'Erm... here! You said your favourite flower is myosotis, right? So I got some for you!' Black grinned, waving a bunch of myosotises in front of a frozen White, who came to her senses ten seconds later and let out a gasp of surprise.

White took the bunch of flowers and resisted herself from gushing over them. She was so gonna post them on Instagram later.

'I was lucky. I came across some myosotises in a flower shop right after I left yours. Talk 'bout luck! It seemed that the myosotises just started to bloom recently, so yours is of one of the early bloomers.' Black laughed. 'The shop owner was a real pain, though. He kept going on and on about how precious they were and how long it takes for them to bloom. He wouldn't lower the price for me because it's a _treasure_ according to him. But eh.'

'It is a treasure,' White mumbled, observing the flowers. Each of them was delicate and small and elegant. White hoped that they wouldn't wilt anytime soon.

Wait. Except for White's favourite colour of myosotises, white, there were also three other colours. Blue and red, the other main colours, were among them. And there was one more minor colour.

Pink.

White stifled a gasp as her face turned scarlet red. Red and pink at the same time... what was he implying?

Black, however, seemed oblivious to White's reaction to the red and pink myosotises but White ignored that detail. She lifted her gaze up from the myosotises.

'Thank you so much, Black-kun! How can I repay you?'

'You gave me this meal for free. That's fine already.' Black waved his hand at White. 'But, er, I wanna have your telephone number. I don't have other intentions!' Black added hastily. 'I mean, this date thingy is sorta fun and everything, and I'd like to go out with you as friends sometimes, so...' he trailed out. 'Can I?'

'Of course!' White nodded. They could meet again as friends! As friends, yeah. As friends only. Don't you dare overthink this whole relationship, White, the girl mentally told herself.

'Cool!' Black flashed The Grin (as White had now labelled it) at her, and they exchanged their phones and typed in their numbers, then handed it back to their owners.

'Ah, and one more thing, Black-kun,' White called, remembering something as they got up to leave after some more short but funny conversations.

'What's it, Prez?'

'Myosotis has another name. I think you'd be familiar with it.'

'Ooh, tell me!'

White smiled mischievously.

'It's forget-me-not.'

* * *

Eh, the forget-me-not was kinda cliche, but eh x2. And don't ask why Black didn't look "forget-me-not" up on electronic devices. I already thought something for that specific question. Because Black is overconfident and relies on his memory. (Ta-da+sparkles and a proud me standing in the middle) Also, bonus: Black was late all because of his shouting of wanting to make the date successful and he was complained by passersby. For anyone who doesn't know what red and pink forget-me-not means, it low means love and a blooming relationship or something of that sort. Anyway, this is what I imagine them to be if they live in New York. Leave a review, please, since I strongly think that my writing's gone rusty after all those weeks. Thank you ^_^


End file.
